A Promise To Keep
by Shout Diva
Summary: Two people suffering with their personal losses find one another in the beauty of the mountains. With their friends at their sides, will they be able to get over the past and find true love? [CoWrittenSlayerHeart]


**Okay! This story is being co-written with Jules aka SlayerHeart. Check out her fics if you haven't. They rule. We've been planning this story for a long ass time, lmao. We disclaim everything blah, blah, blah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Boulder: 90 miles, the sign read on the side of the road. Lilian Garcia sighed and leaned her head back into the head rest of Trish Stratus' Lexus. Their boyfriends were meeting them at a quiet get away in the mountains.

"I cannot wait to get there," Trish proclaimed. "I'm so excited to see Chris again. I miss him so much."

"Yeah, I miss Dave too," Lilian replied absentmindedly.

The driver looked over to her best friend. "What's the matter?"

The Latina diverted her eyes from outside the window over to Trish's face. "Nothing, I just have a funny feeling about something."

"What are you talking about?" The blonde Canadian asked as she turned her head and looked over at her female friend.

"Dave has been acting oddly," Lilian said softly.

"Odd? How so? It might just be Chris' influence, you know they have been spending so much time together because of the business trip they were sent on," Trish said trying to elicit a laugh out of her sullen friend. When she only got a bemused smile she sighed and tightened her hold on the steering wheel.

"He just doesn't seem all there when we speak on the phone. Like his mind is elsewhere," Lilian said as she shifted in her seat. "It's like talking to me is not something he wants to be doing."

"Lil, he's just stressed. This trip has probably got him on edge."

She nodded. "You're probably right. I just…I can't help this weird feeling I have in the pit of my stomach."

"You're probably hungry," Trish joked.

Lilian shook her head. "No, I just want to get up there and see Dave. If I can just see him, I know it'll make me feel a lot better about things."

Trish nodded, trying to understand. "It'll be fine."

"I hope," Lilian whispered as she settled down into her seat and looked out the window once more.

Trish eyed her subtly and racked her mind trying to think of anything to get her friend's mind off of the situation at hand. "Well I hope you like this cabin. Chris and I came here last year and we loved it! It's secluded and it is in a very good area, nice bars and even has this old-fashioned movie theater," Trish informed her. "It will be perfect for you and Dave. Nice and alone, very romantic. After one night you guys will be right one track."

"Yeah." Lilian smiled slightly at her rambling blonde friend.

"And you won't have to worry about Chris and I, we keep to ourselves. I promise you will not hear my idiot of a boyfriend's bad jokes at all this weekend."

They continued to make small talk as Trish drove them up the winding mountains. As much as Trish talked though, Lilian couldn't erase the feeling of dread that continued to grow on her as the car drove further up the mountain. Once they reached a sign reading Cedar Falls, Trish took a right turn into a patch of dense trees. She pulled the car into a parking spot in front of a wooden cabin that Trish assumed was the place to check in.

"There are the boys," Trish said, motioning to the black SUV parked a few spaces away.

"Yeah," Lilian responded, taking a deep breath. "Let's get this week started." She smiled at Trish and then got out of the car.

"You think they'd be out here to greet us," Trish muttered as she turned slightly to get her bag out of her trunk. "I mean, hello, we haven't seen them in weeks and instead of being good boyfriends and waiting at the door and helping us with our heavy bags, they are probably playing that stupid Playstation Chris likes."

"Trishy!"

Lilian jumped out of the way slightly as a blond blur in denim streaked out of the heavy wooden door and made a grab for her friend.

"Chrissy Baby!" Trish shrieked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and fused her lips to his.

Lilian walked over to the SUV, looking for Dave. She didn't see him and decided he must be inside getting their keys and such for their cabin. She didn't particularly care to watch the two blondes make out, so she went inside the building.

With still no sign of her boyfriend, she walked up to the young lady behind the desk. "Hi, I was wondering if a fairly large man has been in here? He's got black hair, dark, very muscular."

The lady shook her head. "I'm sorry, nobody like that has been in here today."

Lilian nodded. "Oh, alright, thank you," she said before walking back out to the car where Trish and Chris had finally decided to come up for air. "Chris, where's Dave at?"

Chris stopped trying to make a move on Trish and stood completely still. "Oh…right, Dave." He chuckled nervously. "Well…he's kind of not here?"

Lilian's face fell. "What do you mean he's kind of not here?"

"Well ummm…" Chris squirmed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck roughly, looking everywhere but the Latin women's eyes. "He kind of wanted me to tell you something."

"What?" Lilian asked, her voice strong but the inside of her stomach quivered as the feeling of dread grew larger.

"He went to Florida with Stacy Keibler."

"He what?" Trish squawked as she gaped at her boyfriend.

Lilian tensed slightly, "Stacy?"

"Our assistant, Lils, he told me he had been messing around with her for awhile and well he wants to be with her," Chris muttered very uncomfortable in this situation.

"Oh," was all she said. Or more like what was all she could manage to say.

Trish immediately went to her friend, hugging her tightly. "Oh Lilian, I am so sorry honey! We can go home right now if you want. We don't have to stay here."

"No, no I'm fine, really." She smiled just to prove herself. "We should go find our cabin though. We don't want any bears to make home out of it, do we?" she offered as a lame attempt for a joke.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked again.

"Trish, I'm fine – I'll be fine. I promise. Even if I wasn't, I am not going to ruin this week of vacation for you and Chris. Let's go." She got back into the passenger seat of the car, waiting for Trish to climb inside as well. She watched the two talk outside before Chris walked to the SUV, leading the way up another back road to their cabin for the week.

Trish eyed the silent women beside her, "Chris didn't know about it. You know what Dave was doing, he swears he didn't"

"Well at least one man wasn't lying to me, huh?" Lilian mused dryly.

"Lilian, sweetie, are you sure your fine about staying? I don't care, we can go back home and burn all his photos and rip up his expensive, ugly suits and then build a voodoo doll of this Stacy."

"Trish I said I was fine, this is your weekend with your boyfriend, don't let my drama affect that. You and Chris deserve a drama free weekend," Lilian said as the car came to a stop.

"But…"

"No buts," she said as she slammed the car door, smiling slightly at Chris when he made his way cautiously over towards them. "Now, no more talk about my relationship or Dave. Enjoy your weekend," Lilian said as she made her way inside the cabin shutting the door silently.

"I'm worried, Chris." Trish popped the trunk, letting him get her bags.

"I know, I feel bad, I really do. If I would've known anything, I promise I would've done something about it," he offered for condolences.

"I know, baby," she agreed, kissing his cheek. "Let's go inside and check out the place."

Inside their cabin, Lilian had already found the bathroom. She quickly locked the door behind her, thankful to be alone. She thought about going out to get her suitcases, but she would do it later. Right now, she just wanted to think. With her head down, she sunk to the floor and began to cry.

* * *

"Mark…" Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley called loudly as she banged on the thick wooden door. "I know you're in there, and hey I am pregnant and cranky so let me in."

The tall, muscled man rolled his eyes silently as he opened the door moving away quickly as the very, very pregnant brunette waddled in, her amused husband following behind her. "What took you so long?" Stephanie muttered as she dipped her knees and literally flopped down on the large plaid couch.

"Sorry that I wasn't waiting by the window so that you hand to bang loudly at my door for at the most two minutes," Mark Callaway smirked as he sat down on the large stone fireplace. "I didn't even know you were coming over today."

"Yeah, well Hunter and I decided to vacation a little early, you know, before the baby comes," Stephanie answered.

The other man took a seat next to her. "You'll have to forgive her. She's been a bit hormonal, so to speak," Hunter said.

The dark haired man smiled. "Not a problem. It's good to see you two again."

"You too!" Steph gushed.

"How long are you going to keep this place up and running?" Hunter asked.

"As long as I make money off of it." Mark laughed and leaned back against the brick.

"Well it is very pretty, the nice high trees and the romantic mountains." Stephanie sighed a little bit dreamily but then her sharp eyes narrowed and locked on Mark. "So Marky any nice girls in your life?"

"Steph." Hunter sighed as he leaned back and shot his wife a warning look.

"What? I was just asking him a question?" Stephanie mumbled as she shifted slightly when the baby kicked her hard. "With romantic atmosphere even Mr. Gloomy-puss should be able to find a woman, as long as he keeps that scowl of his pretty face."

"No, Stephanie, there is no woman in my life," Mark informed her and sighed, knowing the lecture she was launch into.

"Well why not? You're moderately attractive," she said and smiled when he sent her a glare, "And still young why are the mountain hussies snatching you up?"

"I have no desire to get involved with any sort of female, thank you though," he replied with a soft smile.

"Honey, I think it's time we get back to the cabin. It'll be dark soon," her husband said as he stood up from the couch. "Mark, it was nice seeing you again. We'll definitely visit later, maybe go to dinner?"

Mark stood up as well. "Oh yeah, of course, just like old times." He chuckled softly and offered Stephanie his hand, while Hunter got the other.

"I can get up myself!" Stephanie said a little louder than necessary. "Sheesh, I'm not a dang vegetable." She then turned to her husband. "And don't you forget, this is all your fault!"

"I know, Steph, I know. You remind me every day." He smiled at her and shook Mark's hand. "We'll catch you around later." And with that, Hunter and Stephanie left.

Mark smiled slightly as he closed the door and shook his head. Still able to hear them bickering, they were a tad bit insane, but they were the best friends a guy could have. Sighing softly he walked over to stoke the fire and muttered softly to himself to remember to bring in more wood tomorrow.

His eyes trailed up to the large desk on the side of the room and his eyes zeroed in on the large gold picture frame.

The ache that seemed to always follow came at him full force. Walking over slightly he eyed the colored photograph and smiled slightly. The only time he willing put on a suit.

His Wedding Day.


End file.
